Sun City
|quest=Sun City questline |translation= }} Sun City is a temporary location that can be reached via the airship. It was available during the 08.03.2018 Sun City event, for a duration of 11 days only. It goes together with the Sun City questline. Story In-game tagline: "Set out to Sun City to celebrate spring!" Geography Structures: *'Storage' (SW) *'Dungeon Keeper' (W) *'Guild of Lumberjacks' (NW) *'Guild of Scabblers' (SE) *'Snow Workbench' (N) *'Guild of Builders' (N) *'Great Breach'/'Great Gates' in Great Wall (N), portal to sublocation Snowfort *'Way down' (W), portal to sublocation Dungeon *'Treasure Seekers Ranking' (W) Objects to take home: none. File:Storage location.png|'Storage' File:Dungeon keeper.png|'Dungeon Keeper' File:Guild of builders.png|'Guild of Builders' File:Mine entrance 2.png|'Way down' Resources: special resources are Solar Tree (with Solar Wood), Sunny Block (with Solar Stone), Icy Dwarf, Airship, Ship Debris (S), Marble, Diamonds, Snowy cranberry; Bundle of flowers, Box (Zoo gift). Georesources: none. File:Map_sun_city_ru01.jpg|link=File:Map_sun_city_ru01.jpg|Russian version map File:Map_sun_city_ru02.jpg|link=File:Map_sun_city_ru02.jpg|Russian version map File:Map_sun_city_ru03.jpg|link=File:Map_sun_city_ru03.jpg|Russian version map Sublocation: Snowfort }} Snowfort is a sublocation in the temporary location Sun City. It can be reached through the Great Gates portal. Structures: *'Storage' (SW, shared with Sun City storage) *'King of the Night' (SW) *'Business Witch' (SW) *'Snow Workbench' (SW) *'Ice Cream Factory' (SW), with sections: Freeze Ray, HR Department, Freeze Tank *'Freon Well' (SE), Cooling Box (center) *'King of the Night (decoration)' (SW) Resources: Frozen Bandit (N, with Ice Particles), Lost Caravan (with Worker's Equipment), Snow, Snowy cranberry, Malachite (SW), Iron (SE), Diamonds, Marble (S-center), Red Marble (NE), Energy tree; Small Fruit Basket ( ), Box (Zoo gift). Georesources: none. Sublocation: Dungeon }} Dungeon is a sublocation in the temporary location Sun City. It can be reached through the Way down portal. Structures: Storage (SW, shared with Sun City storage), Dungeon Keeper (SW), Treasure Seekers Ranking (SW), Ladder (random). Resources: Energy tree; Pot of gold, Small Fruit Basket ( ), Jeweler's Bag ( ), Chest (1 Key , ). Georesources: none. Event articles |-|Dungeon Keeper= }} The Dungeon Keeper is a structure in the temporary travel location Sun City. |-|Guild of Lumberjacks= }} ??? |-|Guild of Scabblers= }} ??? |-|Snow Workbench= }} The Snow Workbench is a structure in the temporary travel location Sun City. |-|Guild of Builders= }} The Guild of Builders is a structure in the temporary travel location Sun City. Tagline: "The only guild that's still working in this cold" Upgrading to stage 3 gives the message "The great breach is closed! Finally! But why isn't winter leaving?" and transforms the Great Wall's Great Breach into Great Gates, which enable travel to the sublocation Snowfort. |-|Great Breach, Great Gates= }} The Great Breach / Great Gates is a structure in the Great Wall in the temporary travel location Sun City. It enables travel to the sublocation Snowfort. Tagline: "A massive fortification that doesn't work..." Upgrading Guild of Builders to stage 3 transforms the Great Breach into Great Gates. The Great Gates enable travel to the sublocation Snowfort. |-|King of the Night= }} The King of the Night is a structure in the temporary travel location Sun City sublocation Snowfort. Tagline: "Inept Entrepreneur", "Is an expert in turning an open Ice Cream Factory into a closed one." Upgrading to stage 2 gives the message "Freeze Sun City? No, no way! How could they have thought about it?! Covered in snow? No! Who could've thought that a small problem with my ice cream factory would bring such problems! Please! Help me fix this thing and save Sun City from snow!" and enables access to the Ice Cream Factory and the Business Witch. Once the Ice Cream Factory is completed, the King of the Night can be upgraded to stage 2, which transforms the nearby blue barrel into a King of the Night decoration that can be taken home. |-|Business Witch= }} The Business Witch is a structure in the temporary travel location Sun City sublocation Snowfort. Tagline: "Knows how to make any business a success. And, you're in luck, she has a business plan!" Upgrading to stage 3 gives the message "...", rewards 1 Business Plan . |-|Ice Cream Factory= }} The Ice Cream Factory is a structure in the temporary travel location Sun City sublocation Snowfort. Tagline: "The venture of the King of the Night that is in need of fundamental changes." Freeze Ray tagline: "There's no ice cream production without the Freeze Ray" ... Freeze Tank tagline: "One of the most important buildings of the Ice Cream Factory" Upgrading the Factory to stage 2 enables access to the first of three sections, which are unlocked one after the other: Freeze Ray, HR Department, Freeze Tank. Once the Factory is fully restored the King of the Night can be accessed again. |-|Way down= }} The Way down is a structure in the temporary travel location Sun City. It enables travel to the sublocation Dungeon. The Way down portal enables travel to the sublocation Dungeon. |-|Treasure Seekers Ranking= }} The Treasure Seekers Ranking is a structure in the temporary travel location Sun City. The Treasure Seekers Ranking shows the competition list of passed Dungeon levels and the rewards for the winners. |-|Ladder= }} The Ladder is a structure in the temporary travel location Sun City sublocation Dungeon. Tagline: "Stairs down" Unlocking the Ladder makes it a portal down to the next Dungeon level, which has the next Ladder. Notes Category:Locations